Free wedding cakes
by Romy92
Summary: Un post de Facebook. Una idea un tanto descabellada. Una chica impulsiva y algo loca. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido y que te acompañe a un catering para probar pasteles de boda gratis? One-shot. Alice & Jasper. AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama está inspirada en un post de Tumblr que leí hace unas semanas.**

* * *

 **-Free wedding cakes-**

Había hecho una locura, lo cual no era algo demasiado extraño en mí, pero la había hecho de todas formas. Lo peor de todo no era la locura en sí, sino que era una locura que _debía_ ser compartida, no podía hacerla _yo sola_. Necesitaba una especie de cómplice y eso sí que iba a ser difícil de conseguir.

El caso era que, esa misma mañana, durante la hora libre que tenía para comer en el trabajo, había entrado en mi Facebook como solía hacer cada día. Tras reírme con unos cuantos vídeos graciosos y poner "me gusta" en algunas fotografías compartidas por amigos, había visto un post… una ocurrencia, mejor dicho, que había captado toda mi atención. La había escrito una página que seguía desde hacía tiempo y que se llamaba: «Locuras que puedes hacer antes de los treinta». Sí, lo sé, el nombre deja mucho que desear, pero ya he comentado que estas cosas no son raras en mí. Además, tengo veintinueve años y medio; todavía me quedan unos meses para hacer locuras. Total, que ese post acababa de darme una idea que jamás de los jamases se me habría ocurrido a mí sola (y eso que, de verdad, había hecho cada cosa que… da igual). Rezaba así: "¿Por qué no pedirle a alguno/a de tus amigos/as que se haga pasar por tu prometido/a para probar pasteles de boda gratis? Y ¡ZAS! Ya estaba. Nueva locura a la vista para Alice Brandon.

El problema de ser tan impulsiva era que no pensaba demasiado (nada) en los detalles y justo cuando había encontrado la empresa de catering perfecta y la que más se adecuaba a mis preferencias (la más cara y elegante, por supuesto), había llamado sin tener nada preparado. Así de especial era yo.

—Catering Baci d'Angelo, buenos días —me respondió una voz grave pero refinada desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días. Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon y me caso en unos meses—me inventé sobre la marcha—. He estado mirando su catálogo de pasteles online y he de decir que son todos una maravilla y que tienen una pinta deliciosa, así que quiero uno de ellos en mi enlace.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Brandon, nos halaga que nos haya escogido a nosotros.

—No hay de qué —le doré la píldora al hombre con una risita tonta—. El caso es que estaría interesada en pasarme por su tienda lo antes posible para probar algunos de ellos y escoger cuál será el pastel idóneo para ese día tan especial.

—Desde luego, no hay ningún problema… Bueno, sí lo hay —rectificó apesadumbrado.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Como el mes que viene empieza la temporada de bodas estamos muy atareados, así que apenas nos queda un hueco libre para las muestras y catas de pasteles.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Tendría que esperar mucho?

—Deje que mire la agenda —esperé pacientemente tamborileando con mis dedos en la mesa de mi despacho—. ¿Señorita Brandon?

—Sigo aquí.

—La fecha más próxima que tenemos libre en nuestra agenda es dentro de tres meses.

¿Tres meses? No iba a esperar tanto para probar gratis unos pasteles que no iban a estar en ninguna boda. En ninguna de las mías, al menos.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo… No se preocupe, ya buscaré…

— ¡Espere! —exclamó el hombre interrumpiéndome y sobresaltándome—. He encontrado un hueco mucho antes.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí. Para esta misma tarde.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

— ¿E-esta tarde?

—Sí. ¿La apunto, entonces? Si a su prometido y a usted les va bien, claro.

— ¿Mi-mi prometido? —tartamudeé como una idiota.

Yo no tenía prometido, ni siquiera tenía novio. Había dado por sentado que no haría falta llevar acompañante, que podía ir solo la "novia" a probar los pasteles, pero entonces recordé que una boda era un enlace entre _dos_ personas.

Maldita sea.

—Claro. ¿O tal vez es prometida?

—No, no —me apresuré a responder—. Mi prometido, claro que sí. Yo… eh… —no sabía qué responder. Lo más fácil era declinar la oferta y olvidarse de esa estupidez de ir a probar pasteles gratis. Pero estábamos hablando de pasteles carísimos y preciosos. Pasteles carísimos y preciosos _gratis_. GRATIS—. Apúntenos, por favor.

—Perfecto. Me ha dicho que se llama Mary Alice Brandon, ¿cierto?

—Sí —susurré con la cabeza embotada.

— ¿A las cuatro y media le viene bien?

—Perfecto. Hablaré con mi… prometido, y si hubiera algún problema con el horario le vuelvo a llamar.

—Muy bien. Si no, nos vemos esta tarde, señorita Brandon.

—Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono con un golpe seco y después me tapé la cara con las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién podía secuestrar esa tarde para que se hiciera pasar por mi prometido? De repente se me encendió una bombilla en el cerebro y me puse en pie como una bala. Salí de mi despacho y entré en el de Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas, como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Necesito que me prestes a Emmett esta tarde, por fi.

Mi amiga dejó de teclear al instante y me miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Perdón?

—Le voy a invitar a merendar —me inventé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Rose no se creyó. Además, no tenía mucho sentido que una de sus mejores amigas quisiera llevarse a su novio a merendar, pero en fin.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice?

—Necesito que me dejes a Emmett un par de horas esta tarde —repetí despacio acercándome a su mesa.

—Emmett es lo bastante mayorcito como para hacer lo que quiera, yo no "te lo tengo que dejar". Pero me parece que hoy no puede, trabaja hasta tarde.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté haciendo un puchero.

—Sí. Pero, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

—Pues…

—Hola a las dos —nos saludó Bella, nuestra otra mejor amiga, tras entrar también en el despacho de Rose—. ¿Estáis haciendo una reunión secreta y por eso no me habéis avisado?

—No, Alice ha venido a pedirme a Emmett —le explicó Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Se apartó el cabello castaño del hombro y apoyó la cadera en la mesa de Rose.

— ¿Me prestas tú a Edward? —le pregunté entonces a la recién llegada de repente, consiguiendo que Rosalie se echara a reír.

— ¿Cómo?

—Emmett no puede, así que si Edward está libre esta tarde necesito que me acompañe a un lugar durante un par de horas.

—Ah, vale. Pero no creo que pueda, hace el turno de tarde en el hospital —me explicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿De verdad? —volví a hacer un puchero. Se me estaban agotando las posibilidades. Bueno, me quedaba una, pero…

—Sí. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

— ¿Y a Emmett? —inquirió Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

Suspiré, agobiada, y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Rose.

—Esta tarde tengo una cita en un catering para probar pasteles de boda —les expliqué pasándome una mano por el cabello corto.

— ¿Es que te vas a casar? —preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, ese es el problema, que no me voy a casar.

Mis amigas se miraron sin comprender nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué vas a un catering a probar pasteles de boda si no te vas a casar?

Les dediqué una mirada intencionada sin poder entender cómo no comprendían lo obvio:

—Porque son gratis.

Tanto Rose como Bella parecieron entender por dónde iban los tiros al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Vas a fingir que estás prometida para ir a probar pasteles gratis? —me preguntó la primera intentando por todos los medios no reírse.

—Sí. Pero necesito llevar a mi supuesto prometido, que no tengo. Por eso os he pedido a vuestros novios.

—Estás como una cabra, Ali —se rio Rose mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero la idea es buena, hay que admitirlo —intervino Bella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Es buena si tienes todo lo que necesitas. Y a mí me falta lo básico: un novio.

—Es que justo le has ido a preguntar a dos que ya tienen pareja. ¿Te has olvidado del único soltero del grupo o qué? —me preguntó Rosalie moviendo sus cejas de modo sugerente.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé y me crucé de brazos. No me había olvidado de él, no.

—No lo he hecho. Pero era mi ultimísima opción.

—Pues creo que se acaba de convertir en la primera y en la única.

Resoplé y me froté los ojos cansados con las manos. Tenía que llamar a Jasper.

Era uno de mis mejores amigos junto a los demás, pero él era… especial. Lo conocí en la universidad porque habíamos cursado algunas asignaturas comunes juntos y al final había encajado de maravilla en el que había sido mi grupo de amigos de toda la vida. Jasper era un hombre muy inteligente y carismático, y aunque al principio podía parecer serio, me hacía reír a carcajada limpia cada vez que se lo proponía. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que había estado enamorada de él desde prácticamente la primera vez que le vi, pero bueno. Me encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado, pero casi nunca podía estar a solas con él porque solíamos quedar también con todos los demás. Sin embargo, aquella bien podía ser una oportunidad para afianzar nuestra relación o… para que Jasper me mandara al cuerno porque casi nunca le parecían bien mis ideas locas. Pero en aquel instante él era mi última esperanza, si no tendría que volver a llamar al señor del catering y decirle que anulaba la cita.

Al llegar a mi despacho descolgué de nuevo el teléfono y marqué el número de Jasper deseando que no estuviera ocupado.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó cuando respondió.

Me puse nerviosa al escuchar su voz pero respiré hondo una vez antes de decir:

—Hola, Jazz. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente.

—Me alegro —al ver que no le decía nada más preguntó—: ¿Qué necesitas?

—Ah, nada, nada… solo… emm… ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

—Pues no, al menos que yo recuerde. ¿Por?

—Por si te apetece acompañarme a un lugar —tanteé.

— ¿A un lugar? ¿Adónde?

—A… merendar —solté. No me veía con ánimos de decirle la verdad todavía.

— ¿A merendar?

—Sí. Si tienes otras cosas que hacer lo dejamos para otro día.

—No, no es eso, no estoy ocupado. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Se me detuvo el corazón en el pecho y respondí casi en un susurro:

— ¿A las cuatro?

— ¿No es muy temprano para merendar?

—No, es una hora perfecta. Me pasas a recoger, ¿verdad? Hasta luego, Jazz —no le dejé decir nada más y colgué el teléfono casi corriendo, temerosa de su reacción cuando se enterara de dónde lo había metido. Si le contaba mi plan seguramente me diría que no se iba a prestar a hacer algo así, por lo que lo mejor sería decírselo cuando ya no pudiera echarse atrás.

A las cuatro estaba en la calle, esperándole ansiosa. Me temblaban un poco las manos, pero me dije que tampoco era tan grave. Íbamos a comer pastel gratis. Y a hacernos pasar por una pareja de prometidos, cosa que me aceleraba el corazón y conseguía que me temblaran las piernas a pesar de que todo fuera a ser una farsa. Porque si alguna vez Jasper me llegaba a pedir matrimonio…

—Hola, Alice.

Me sobresalté al verlo a mi lado pues había estado tan alelada pensando en cosas que no tenía que pensar que ni cuenta me había dado de su llegada.

—Hola, Jasper —lo saludé con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mirándole detenidamente. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros combinados con una camisa blanca y sus inseparables botas marrones. Aparte de eso, doblada en el brazo, llevaba una americana azul marino y un maletín de cuero negro en la otra mano. Estaba guapísimo, y su cabello rubio ondulado junto a sus intensos ojos verdes solo añadía más leña al fuego.

— ¿Cómo estás? Te noto algo nerviosa hoy.

— ¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? Nada de eso. Solo… me alegro de verte —admití sintiendo cómo se me coloreaban las mejillas. Por lo menos eso era verdad.

Jasper se echó a reír entre dientes y comenzamos a caminar el uno junto al otro.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Me ha sorprendido que me llamaras para merendar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca solemos quedar para merendar. Y no entiendo por qué, la verdad. En fin, ¿adónde vamos?

—A… un lugar genial, ya lo verás —continué alargando el momento de decirle la verdad porque parecía estar de muy buen humor y no quería que aquello se terminase.

Sin embargo, un cuarto de hora más tarde estuvimos frente al catering Baci d'Angelo y se me hizo imposible ocultarlo más. Jasper observó con detenimiento la fachada del edificio y con el ceño fruncido me miró sin entender nada.

— ¿Vamos a merendar en un catering?

—Sí —musité con las manos entrelazadas—. Vamos a… probar pasteles de boda.

Jasper parpadeó seguidamente sin quitarme un ojo de encima.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque he arreglado una cita esta mañana con el dueño.

—Alice, no estoy entendiendo nada.

Respiré hondo y, armándome de valor, le dije:

—Tenemos que fingir que somos una pareja que va a casarse en unos meses.

— _¿Qué?_

—Así probaremos pasteles gratis.

El rostro de Jasper pasó de asustado a mosqueado en apenas un segundo, y yo solo quise hacerme una bolita pequeña y desaparecer para que no cayera sobre mí su ira.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me has llamado para que me haga pasar por tu prometido para así poder probar pasteles de boda gratis?

Respiré hondo y asentí con firmeza.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo —le respondí con la cabeza muy alta, sintiéndome valiente de repente. Me volví a repetir que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—Dios Santo, Alice. ¿En serio has…? ¿Cómo puedes ser…? ¿No tienes ni una pizca de…?

—Podrías terminar alguna frase, al menos —murmuré enfurruñada cruzándome de brazos.

—Es que no entiendo cómo puedes ser así.

—Si tan horrible te parece la idea de hacerte pasar por mi prometido puedes marcharte ahora mismo, Jasper —decreté fingiendo una seguridad que, en el fondo, no sentía. Pero qué diantres, no iba a dejar que me tratara como a una loca.

—No es por eso, pero la gente normal no hace estas cosas.

—Nos conocemos desde hace casi más de diez años. ¿De verdad aún no te has dado cuenta de que yo _no_ soy normal? Además, no es tan grave. Es una mentirijilla de nada.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y después se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Estás como una cabra—musitó y repitió las palabras que había dicho Rosalie esa mañana justo antes de colocarse frente a mí—. ¿Qué vamos a contarle al dueño del catering?

Abrí mucho los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba aceptando.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —exclamé sin poder evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que contagió a Jasper, pero él fingió que tosía para no darme todo el crédito.

—Lo haré porque ya tienes cita. Pero tendremos que inventarnos una historia o algo. Si lo hacemos sobre la marcha se nos verá el plumero pronto.

—Es verdad —como siempre, no había pensado en los detalles—. Le decimos que nos conocimos en la universidad, eso es cierto.

—Vale. No creo que nos pregunte cómo nos "enamoramos" —aparté la mirada de la suya cuando dijo esa palabra pero él no pareció darse cuenta de ello—. Así que…

—Nos casamos en seis meses. Tus padres me adoran y los míos te tienen tirria.

— ¿Por qué me tienen que tener tirria?

—Porque normalmente no todas las familias políticas se llevan bien.

— ¿Pero tengo que ser yo el malo?

—No estoy diciendo que seas el malo, solo que…

— ¿Señorita Brandon? —escuché a mis espaldas una voz que me sonaba y me di la vuelta poco a poco cuando comprendí que se trataba del dueño del catering.

—Bu-buenas tardes. Sí, soy Alice Brandon —lo saludé tendiéndole la mano y después Jasper hizo lo mismo—. Él es mi… Jasper Whitlock, mi prometido.

La sangre se me arremolinó en las mejillas cuando lo dije en voz alta y me tembló la voz, pero ambos lo achacaron a los nervios del momento por lo que no hubo demasiado problema.

—Es un placer conocerles a los dos. Qué suerte ha tenido su prometida de llamarnos justo hoy que teníamos este hueco por la tarde, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió Jasper mirándome de reojo—. Mi prometida tiene mucha suerte.

El dueño del catering se rio entre dientes y yo quise salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes. Había sido una pésima idea porque estaba segura de que por culpa de mis nervios la iba a fastidiar y todo se iría al garete. Eso sin contar que el dueño del catering nos echaría a los perros y nos haría pagar lo que íbamos a consumir.

—Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y soy el propietario de este catering. Seré yo mismo quien les muestre los pasteles, si no les importa, pues me gusta tratar a mis clientes personalmente.

—Será un honor, señor Vulturi —dije yo empezando a sentirme mal por haberle mentido.

—Si me acompañan, les llevaré a la sala de muestras.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y Jasper y yo le seguimos entrando en el edificio en silencio. De repente noté que mi supuesto prometido me ponía la mano en la espalda para guiarme y poco a poco la bajaba hasta la cintura. De allí la deslizó hacia abajo, hasta la cadera, y cuando comprendí que pretendía ir todavía más abajo detuve sus movimientos con mi mano y le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —susurré, nerviosa y sofocada al percatarme de que se estaba riendo.

—Eres mi prometida, ¿no? —me respondió de la misma forma.

El tío se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Imbécil.

—Tú me has metido en esto, así que ahora te fastidias.

Iba a responderle con alguna grosería cuando el señor Vulturi se detuvo casi en seco y se volteó hacia nosotros. Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa fingida.

—Siéntense, por favor —nos pidió señalando un par de sillas situadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. La sala no era especialmente amplia pero estaba decorada con una exquisitez absoluta: las paredes en color crema estaban engalanadas con un sinfín de fotografías de pasteles y todo eso aderezado con un delicioso olor dulzón. Daba gusto estar ahí—. Les traeré unas cuantas muestras y les entregaré un papel en el que están escritos los nombres de los pasteles. Podrán señalar en la lista los que más les vayan gustando por si necesitan tiempo para pensárselo.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

El señor Vulturi se marchó dejándonos solos en la pequeña sala y yo aproveché para arrearle a Jasper un manotazo en el brazo.

— ¡Au!

—Te lo tienes merecido.

—Alice, cariño mío, estamos prometidos —bromeó—. ¿Ni siquiera puedo tocarte?

—Delante del señor Vulturi sí, pero antes no nos estaba mirando.

—Qué fría eres, encanto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté a la mesa, nerviosa. Claro que me había gustado que me tocara, demasiado, pero mi corazón no había estado preparado para ese asalto. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo. Solo era una broma para romper la tensión.

Sacudí la cabeza. Al final estaba más nerviosa yo que él y eso que la idea había sido mía. Qué estúpida era.

—Tranquilo. Solo… no me lo esperaba.

—Si queremos que crea que estamos realmente enamorados tendremos que dedicarnos algún gesto cariñoso. Solo me estaba metiendo en mi papel.

Lo miré a los ojos y después me eché a reír dándome cuenta de que intentaba destensarme.

—Y aprovechándote de la situación.

—Eso siempre —me respondió él riéndose también—. Dame la mano, que ya viene.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía entrelacé mi mano con la de él, sintiéndola cálida contra la mía, y después miré al señor Vulturi, que empujaba frente a él una especie de mesa con ruedas en la que había varios platos con pequeños trozos de tarta.

—Los pasteles enteros los tenemos en el frigorífico, no pueden estar fuera mucho tiempo. Por eso les mostraré una imagen de cada uno, si les parece bien.

—Nos parece genial —respondió Jasper.

—Perfecto. En ese caso, empezaremos con un clásico: el Red Velvet, que lleva chocolate, un ligero toque de vinagre y _buttercream_ de vainilla —nos mostró una imagen de un pastel de tres pisos blanco y con un poco de espolvoreado en rojo en los bordes. Aparte, una ristra de flores de colores claros rodeaba la tarta, dándole un toque elegantísimo—. Por supuesto, una vez tengan decidido el que quieren, podemos hablar de los detalles que deseen que les añadamos. Todo será a su gusto.

Volví a sonreírle sintiéndome aún peor. No íbamos a hablar de detalles porque Jasper y yo solo habíamos ido allí a gorronear, con todas las letras. Sin embargo, lo único que me vi capaz de decir fue:

—Gracias.

El señor Vulturi nos entregó un plato con un trozo de tarta cortado y dos cucharillas. Al probarlo estuve a punto de ponerme en pie y aplaudirle. Era el típico Red Velvet pero a la vez era distinto, y de lo delicioso que estaba por poco me puse a llorar.

—Dios, está riquísimo —musitó Jasper cogiendo otro trozo, por lo que le imité.

—Es uno de los pasteles estrella del catering —nos informó el señor Vulturi, orgulloso.

—Los clásicos nunca mueren —dije yo antes de relamerme los labios—. Creo que dejaré este como uno de mis favoritos.

—No corras tanto, mi amor, aún nos quedan unos cuantos por probar —me dijo Jasper volviendo a entrelazar nuestras manos, y yo asentí en silencio como una tonta, sin poder dejar de mirarle.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo?

—El segundo que les voy a mostrar es una mousse de chocolate blanco —el señor Vulturi, ajeno a mi arrobamiento, nos tendió una fotografía en la que había una tarta muy sencilla, también blanca, adornada con pequeñas frutas rojas. A continuación nos dio el plato con el trozo de pastel y me apresuré a probarlo, notando cómo se derretía poco a poco en mi boca.

—Mmmmm… —murmuré con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Tienen algún pastel que esté malo?

El señor Vulturi se echó a reír, complacido.

—Si lo tuviéramos no seríamos la mejor empresa de catering de la ciudad, querida.

—Está buenísimo —comentó Jasper—. Pero tal vez sería muy repetitivo que tuviera un solo sabor, ¿no crees, mi vida?

No me acostumbraba a que me dedicara esas palabras de cariño, no importaba que fueran de mentira, por lo que volví a mirarlo en silencio y con las mejillas coloradas.

—Tienes razón. A ti te encanta la trufa… mi amor—carraspeé, nerviosa, y Jasper, por debajo de la mesa, me dio un pellizco en la pierna, seguramente intentando que me serenara. Haciéndole caso omiso devolví la mirada al señor Vulturi y le dije—: ¿Tienen alguno de ese sabor?

—Sí, tenemos varios de trufa. Prueben este, a ver qué les parece —nos tendió un platito con un pastel que era la mitad de chocolate negro y la otra mitad de chocolate blanco y nos enseñó la fotografía correspondiente. Una auténtica preciosidad—. Este está relleno de trufa y crema, seguro que les encantará.

Tanto Jasper como yo no tardamos nada en degustarlo y, a la vez, hicimos ruiditos de aprobación consiguiendo que el señor Vulturi se riera.

—Veo que he acertado en mi suposición.

—Está tan bueno que debería ser pecado —murmuré yo tras tragar, saboreando aún en mi boca el rico sabor de la trufa y la crema combinadas—. ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté a Jasper al ver que no decía nada.

—Está delicioso, de momento este se lleva el premio —comentó. Me fijé en que miraba atentamente mis labios y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo vi inclinarse hacia mí. Sin que me diera siquiera tiempo a pensármelo me encontré con la boca de Jasper sobre la mía y sentí que se me embotaba el cerebro. Me estaba besando. Jasper me estaba besando. Y yo quieta, como una idiota, por culpa del shock. Sus labios recorrieron los míos muy despacio para luego centrarse en mi comisura derecha hasta que, finalmente, al cabo de unos segundos que pasaron demasiado deprisa, se separó de mí con una sonrisa—. Tenías trufa en el labio, cariño.

Escuché la risa del señor Vulturi, que todavía se encontraba frente a nosotros, pero apenas le presté atención porque me había quedado inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa y la emoción.

—Seguro que así el pastel está más bueno —bromeó con mi supuesto prometido, quien se rio también entre dientes y asintió.

—Ni lo dude.

Sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo, sintiendo que me cosquilleaba el estómago y las puntas de los dedos. Estaba en un aprieto.

—Por curiosidad, ¿puedo preguntarles cómo se conocieron? —Quiso saber el señor Vulturi justo en aquel momento—. Una de las mejores partes de mi trabajo es ampliar la felicidad de las parejas de enamorados, y con todos los años que llevo trabajando aquí he escuchado una gran variedad de historias.

—Nosotros nos conocimos en la universidad, nada descabellado —le explicó Jasper con tranquilidad, más fresco que una lechuga. Y eso que al principio no había querido prestarse para la farsa. Se acomodó en la silla y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, acercándose a mí. Yo continuaba en las nubes, por desgracia—. No cursábamos la misma carrera pero sí que hacíamos algunas asignaturas comunes juntos. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi a Alice llevaba una camiseta roja de manga corta y una falda vaquera. Entró en la clase algo perdida, como si no estuviera segura de que aquella fuera el aula correcta, apretando la carpeta y los libros que llevaba contra su pecho. Como iba algo tarde, el único asiento que encontró vacío era el que había a mi lado, así que me preguntó si podía sentarse y yo le dije que sí.

Estaba anonadada porque justamente así había sucedido. Yo no recordaba con seguridad la ropa que había llevado ese día pero Jasper parecía tenerlo grabado a fuego en su memoria, al igual que todos los demás detalles.

—Congeniamos muy deprisa a pesar de que ella era… es un torbellino lleno de energía y yo soy más tranquilo. Continuamos viéndonos en clase, hablando cada vez con más frecuencia hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía —prosiguió Jasper. En aquel instante giró la cabeza y me miró fijamente, consiguiendo que se me atorara la respiración en el pecho—. Creo que nunca se lo he dicho pero me enamoré de ella nada más verla. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta, pero así fue.

Continuamos mirándonos en silencio hasta que la voz del señor Vulturi nos devolvió a la realidad:

—Una historia sencilla pero hermosa. Y por lo que veo va a terminar con un final feliz —apuntó.

Dios, por un instante me lo había creído; maldita fuera. Tragué saliva y me apresuré a responderle al darme cuenta de que hacía rato que no abría la boca.

—Sí. Nos casamos en seis meses.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes, se nota que son el uno para el otro.

Asentí y sonreí con algo de tristeza porque básicamente nada de lo que estábamos diciendo era real… excepto la parte en la que Jasper había explicado cómo nos conocimos.

—Bueno, será mejor que continuemos con los pasteles o se nos hará tarde. La siguiente es una tarta Chantilly de crema de leche, azúcar y vainilla.

Una hora y quince minutos más tarde el señor Vulturi nos había mostrado y dejado probar una cantidad indecente de tartas nupciales, todas deliciosas. Escribí las que más me habían gustado en el papel que nos había entregado al principio y fingí que no estaba muy segura de la que íbamos a escoger.

—Estaban todas realmente sabrosas —le aseguré una vez que Jasper y yo estuvimos en pie—. Pero necesitamos algo de tiempo para elegir.

—No se preocupen, aún es pronto y el pastel nupcial es una parte muy especial del enlace. Escojan con cuidado y, sobre todo, con el corazón.

—Muchísimas gracias por habernos atendido con tan poco tiempo de margen —le agradeció Jasper tendiéndole la mano, y después le imité.

—A ustedes por elegirnos. Espero que tengan mucha suerte y que me llamen cuando sepan por qué pastel se decantan —nos pidió el señor Vulturi.

—Descuide, se lo haremos saber —me despedí de él deseando poder marcharme ya de allí. Estaba acalorada y nerviosa por todo lo que había sucedido y no veía el momento de cruzar de una buena vez la puerta de salida.

—Hasta pronto, entonces —dijo Jasper volviendo a entrelazar su mano con la mía y tirando de mí, instándome a andar.

Salimos juntos del edificio y caminamos en silencio hasta que giramos en el siguiente cruce, asegurándonos de que estábamos lejos de la mirada escrutadora del señor Vulturi. Entonces separé mi mano de la de Jasper y me apoyé en la pared más cercana, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

—Nunca más haré algo parecido —decreté con firmeza pasándome las manos por el rostro. El corazón continuaba latiéndome desbocado.

—Pues a mí me ha gustado. Los pasteles estaban deliciosos.

—Eso sí, pero le hemos mentido al pobre hombre.

—No quiero ser insistente, pero la idea ha sido tuya.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso jamás volveré a hacer nada de este tipo. Además, si en unas semanas no recibe nuestra llamada se dará cuenta de que somos unos farsantes.

—Alice, este catering tiene miles y miles de clientes. ¿De verdad crees que se acordará justamente de nosotros? —Preguntó. Yo, por mi parte, me encogí de hombros—. Además —prosiguió—. Siempre puedes llamarle y decirle que hemos cancelado la boda porque te he sido infiel o algo por el estilo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

Jasper se rio entre dientes y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pensaba que se te daba mejor fingir, por cierto. Al final, con la tontería, quien más ha fingido he sido yo porque tú apenas has abierto la boca.

Me sonrojé al recordar el tacto de sus manos y, sobre todo, el de su boca sobre la mía y me humedecí los labios resecos buscando alguna excusa creíble para darle.

—Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Eso sí lo he notado. Mayormente cuando te he besado, que te has puesto rígida y después me ha dado la sensación de que empezabas a temblar —Aparté mi mirada de la suya, avergonzada por completo. Seguro que pensaba que era ridícula—. No quería hacerte sentir mal, así que si en algún momento te ha incomodado mi actitud, perdóname.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Su actitud no me había incomodado, precisamente.

—No me has incomodado. En absoluto.

—No me lo ha parecido. Con la excusa de que estábamos prometidos se me ha olvidado por un momento que no lo estamos realmente y me he tomado demasiadas licencias. Espero que no hayas pensado que me he aprovechado de la situación para meterte mano porque de verdad que no…

—Jasper, basta —le pedí con seriedad consiguiendo que se callara de una vez—. Era lo que teníamos que hacer, tú mismo lo has dicho antes. Además, te conozco desde hace muchos años, sé que no eres un depravado que aprovecha cualquier momento para toquetear a una mujer. Te conozco más que eso.

Jasper se rascó la nuca y asintió despacio.

—De eso sí me he dado cuenta. Creo que muy pocas personas saben que me encanta la trufa.

Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí un poco.

—Bueno, me lo dijiste una vez —sabía que le encantaba la trufa, que odiaba el desorden y que, en secreto, le daban miedo las películas de fantasmas.

—Una vez en diez años. Menuda memoria tienes, Alice.

Me habría gustado decirle que sabía muchas cosas de él que otras personas desconocían pero seguramente habría sonado un tanto demente.

—Tú también la tienes. Recuerdas la ropa que llevaba el día en que nos conocimos e incluso cómo llevaba los libros. De eso no me acuerdo ni yo.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello como si estuviera nervioso.

—Me acuerdo de muchas cosas, de cosas que realmente me importan —musitó más para él que para mí y, sin que apenas me diera cuenta, avanzó un paso hacia donde yo estaba—. Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

— ¿El qué? ¿Venir a gorronear tartas?

Se rio entre dientes y se acercó un poco más.

—No. Me refiero a quedar tú y yo solos. Podemos ir a merendar de verdad, al cine, salir a cenar… —se encogió de hombros mirándome con fijeza—. Lo que quieras.

Sonreí tremendamente feliz por lo que me estaba proponiendo. Quería pasar tiempo conmigo. A solas.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho. Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Jazz —admití sintiendo que tal vez aquel era el momento idóneo para…

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo —me respondió—. Aunque a veces me arrastres a hacer cosas raras y me hagas decir mentiras, como hoy.

—Bueno, no todo lo que has dicho ha sido mentira.

—Es cierto, no todo. La parte de la historia sobre cómo nos conocimos es verdad.

—Sí.

—Y la forma en la que me enamoré de ti también —me dijo como si tal cosa, dejándome petrificada en el sitio.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

Jasper volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos pero dio otro paso hacia mí. Estábamos a solo un palmo de distancia.

—Pensé que… bueno, que lo habías entendido. Me has mirado de una forma que… —se calló de repente, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Creía que era mentira, que te lo estabas inventando sobre la marcha —le expliqué sorprendida porque mi voz no me hubiera abandonado en ese instante. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Supongo que lo he malinterpretado todo, ¿no? —me preguntó con una sonrisa triste, desencantada. No quería que se sintiera así, no quería volver a ver esa expresión de desilusión en su rostro:

—No has malinterpretado nada, Jasper —me apresuré a aclararle—. Solo no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Volví a respirar hondo y me humedecí los labios de nuevo, preparada para ser sincera con él:

—Que… cuando has dicho que te habías enamorado de mí, te he mirado de esa forma porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera cierto. Y cuando me has besado… no me has incomodado, al contrario: quería que continuaras haciéndolo, que volvieras a hacerlo cuanto antes. Es lo único que he querido siempre, desde que nos conocimos en la universidad —le confesé al fin, sintiéndome liberada y feliz porque preveía lo que estaba por venir.

Jasper me miró, asombrado y, esperaba, también feliz.

— ¿Tú también?

—Sí.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa que me aflojó las piernas, por lo que agradecí estar apoyada en una pared, y sin mediar palabra acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba. Dejó el maletín que llevaba en la mano en el suelo, me colocó las manos en las mejillas, acercando su sonriente rostro al mío, y cubrió mis labios con los suyos como lo había hecho antes, con la misma dulzura e intensidad. Mis manos se agarraron a las solapas de su chaqueta y le devolví el beso con las mismas ganas, demostrándole que mis sentimientos hacia él eran sinceros y que siempre lo habían sido.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero mientras lo hacíamos él bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, enredando mis dedos en su cabello como siempre lo había deseado. Nos separamos mucho tiempo después, sin poder evitar reírnos por lo tontos que habíamos sido.

—Así que hemos estado enamorados el uno del otro durante todo este tiempo —murmuró sin alejar demasiado su rostro del mío y sin dejar de abrazarme.

—Eso parece.

—Y ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a decírselo al otro.

Me mordí el labio inferior fijándome en lo verdes y brillantes que estaban sus ojos en aquel instante.

—Apreciaba demasiado tu amistad como para perderte. Pero ahora que sé la verdad no solo quiero tu amistad, Jazz. No creo que pueda conformarme con ella.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, Ali. Yo también quiero más, mucho más.

Sonreí.

— ¿Aunque te arrastre a sitios raros y te haga cometer locuras?

Jasper se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. De vez en cuando está bien cometer locuras. Aunque con moderación, señorita —me aconsejó guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome sonreír todavía más—. Por cierto, ¿verdad que ahora sí que puedo…?

Sin decir nada más deslizó una de las manos que tenía en mi cintura hacia mi cadera, y desde allí la llevó un poco más abajo dedicándome una sonrisa divertida aunque sugerente. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas cuando comprendí sus intenciones y me puse de puntillas para volver a besarle.

—Ahora y siempre que quieras, Jazz —susurré sobre sus labios justo antes de que él capturara los míos en un beso que consiguió marearme.

Allí empezaba nuestra historia de amor, gracias a un post de Facebook y a una estratagema para probar gratis pasteles de boda.

* * *

 **¡Holi de nuevo! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien y tan contentos como yo :) Tal y como os dije en el epílogo de _The Sweetest Melody_ , aquí os dejo el one-shot que os prometí que subiría prontito. Como he dicho en el disclaimer, la inspiración para esta historia me vino de un post que leí en Tumblr y, nada más hacerlo, mi mente hizo: KABOOM! Y no pude hacer más que ponerme a escribirla.  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, que os haya hecho reír un poquito al menos y que hayais suspirado al final ;P ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! (Más pronto o más tarde volveré, I promise :3).**


End file.
